Silverpaw
by Ferrion Knight of Oblivion
Summary: Where can love go, through the life of a silver ligeress? Who can stop a crazied halfbreed, when all the world seems to die? How can a simple mistake, turn a timid apprentice into a fierce warrior?
1. Prologue and Allegiances

As the rain soaked the forest and the wind blew the trees, a young tiger crept from the warriors den. He snuck out of the camp and ran through the maze of treee to the egde of the great lake, just beyond his border.

A russle in the bushes closer to the rising moon, and a young lioness slipped from the forest egde. She walked towards the egde where the two borders met, and crossed the line.

She sat next to the tiger and looked up at him. His yellow eyes were fixed on a fish in the water, but she could tell he was thinking about something.

"Stripefur?" the lioness asked, in her soft voice, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Pureheart." the tiger replied, looking into the lioness's bright blue eyes. "I was just wondering."

"About the future?" Pureheart asked, "Don't worry so much about it."

"But what if somecat finds out?" Stripefur asked, "What if we're band from our clans and your children killed?"

"_Our _children," Pureheart said, "Will be fine so long as I am alive."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

As they sat there talking, a second tiger, Greeneye, walked to the egde of the forest and saw them. He snarled something under his breath and ran back to the camp.

ALLEGIANCES

LIONCLAN

Leader: Palestar - Pale golden lionesswith amber eyes.

Deputy: Strongheart - Large yellow lion with a dark brown mane and green eyes.

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Medicine Cat: Ashtail - Dark yellow lion with light brown mane and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Rustpaw

Warriors

Pureheart - Pale gold lioness with blue eyes.

Blackmane - Yellow lion with very rare black mane and tail and blue eyes.

Apprentice: Sugarpaw

Goldenlight - Golden brown lioness with gray eyes.

Darkone - Black lion with brown mane and tail and yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Stripedpaw

Longtail - A light yellow lion with a long tail.

Apprentice: Ruffpaw

Oakpelt - A dusty brown lioness with a dark brown tail.

Apprentices

Rustpaw - Dark yellow lion with bright blue eyes.

Ruffpaw - Young yellow lioness with bright blue eyes.

Sugarpaw - A very hyper yellow lioness with amber eyes.

Stripedpaw - Ginger liger with a striped tail and bright green eyes.

Silverpaw - A silver ligress with dark blue eyes.

Queens

Oakpelt - A dusty brown lioness with a dark brown tail.

Cubs: Maplecub

Goldenlight - Golden brown lioness with gray eyes.

Cubs: Redcub and Smallcub

Elders

Watereye - An elderly lioness with bright blue eyes.

Dawnpelt - Golden lioness with amber eyes.

Largenose - A dark brown lion with a large nose.

TIGERCLAN

Leader: Swiftstar - A tall tiger with bright green eyes. He has the ability to run quickly and avoid attacks

Deputy: Largeclaw - A white tiger with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Blackpatch - A ginger tigerss with a black muzzle.

Apprentice: Shortpaw

Warriors

Blackstripe - A lean tigeress with green eyes.

Gingerpelt - A bright orange tiger with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Onepaw

Singleone - A white tiger with green eyes.

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Whitetail - A ginger tigeress with a white tail and blue eyes.

Cloudfur - A white tigeress with a ginger muzzle.

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Queens

Blackstripe - A lean tigeress with green eyes.

Cubs: Shadowcub and Smokecub

Whitetail - A ginger tigeress with a white tail and blue eyes.

Elders

Flamefur - An older tigeress with green eyes

Firepelt - A tiger with green eyes. Flamefur's younger brother.

LEOPARDCLAN

Leader: Specklestar - A golden brown female leopard with black speckles along her back and she has amber eyes.

Deputy: Nightpelt - A black leopard with long fangs and yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Medicine Cat: Whitemist - A white female leopard with brown spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Warriors

Ashfoot - A white leopard with a single black paw, brown spotted pelt and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Firepaw

Dapplepelt - Pale yellow female leopard with black, white and brown spots.

Tenderheart - A kind hearted black female leopard with green eyes.

Ruffpelt - Orange leopard with black splotches and blue eyes.

Apprentice: Brownpaw

Longfang - A white leopard with very long fangs, brown spots and amber eyes.

Queens

Tenderheart - A king hearted black female leopard with green eyes.

Cubs: Mooncub

Dapplepelt - Pale yellow female leopard with black, white and brown spots.

Cubs: Suncub and Smallcub

Elders

Yellowtail - A black leopard with a spotted yellow tail and blue eyes.

CHEETAHCLAN

Leader: Faithstar - A yellow cheetah with black spots and green eyes.

Deputy: Wiseheart - Orange cheetah with black spots.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Medicine Cat: Whitechest - Brown female cheetah with black spots and a white chest and amber eyes.

Warriors

Palepelt - Pale brown cheetah with amber eyes.

Blackear - Brown female cheetah with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Maplepaw

Orangetail - A young female cheeger, with an orange pelt and black spots.

Brownstripe - An orange cheeger with brown stripes.

Willowpelt - Brown female cheetah.

Queens

Orangetail - A young female cheeger with an orange pelt and black spots.

Cubs: Graycub and Yellowcub

Elders

Littlewonder - A small elderly cheetah who survived blackcough after his birth.

Appletail - An old cheetah with a pale white tail. Mother of Brownstripe and Orangetail.


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was setting, as Strongheart walked through the forest. His golden pelt shined in the light, and his brown mane was blown back by the wind.

In his mouth was a large rabbit he had just caught for LionClan's medicine cat, Ashtail. Ashtail was an older, wiser lion who was growing weaker everday. But his apprentice, Rustpaw was only a beginner in the ways of healing.

Strongheart looked over his shoulder and saw his apprentice, Silverpaw just behind him with a second rabbit in her own mouth.

They walked on through the forest until they came to a large cave. Strongheart led the way through the maze and they soon came out into a clearing, where the moon shined through a crack in the ceiling.

"Go and take that to the elders, Silverpaw." Strongheart told the young apprentice. "Then we'll go and get some water from the lake."

Silverpaw ran off into another cavern, and Strongheart walked into the Medicine Cat Cave. He looked around and saw Ashtail in the back with Rustpaw.

"Now can you tell me what to use for pain?" Ashtail asked the brown lion.

"Poppy seeds." The apprentice replied.

"Very good!" Ashtail exclaimed. "Hello, Strongheart."

"Oh, Strongheart!" Rustpaw exclaimed, looking over his shoulder, "Is that for us?"

"Yes, and it's still warm." Strongheart responded, setting the rabbit on the ground. "How's training?"

"It's going great!" Rustpaw replied. "I know how to cure five different things now!"

"And by sunset tomorrow, you'll know how to cure five more." Ashtail said. "Thank you, Strongheart."

"Your welcome." Strongheart replied. "I'd better go. I told Silverpaw we'd go down to the lake."

"See you later then." Ashtail purred.

Strongheart walked outside and found Silverpaw sitting next to the camp entrance. She had a look on her face of saddness.

"Silverpaw?" Strongheart asked, "What's wrong?"

"The elders wouldn't take my rabbit." Silverpaw replied, "So I put it in the fresh-kill pile and I saw Sugarpaw take a rabbit to the elders and she came out without it."

"That's not like them to refuse a rabbit." he said, "Come on, lets go down to the lake."

They walked out of the cave and through the forest to the lake. They began to drink the water, then Silverpaw looked at Strongheart with a look of wonder.

"Why did Pureheart die?" she asked. "Why are Stripedpaw and I treated so differently?"

"Well," Strongheart began to say, "Your mother died because she was very sick when you and your brother were born."

Silverpaw didn't reply, but looked back across the lake towards the LeopardClan camp. She had a friend in LeopardClan, who had just recently stopped talking to her at the gatherings.

"Don't worry about Firepaw." Strongheart said, "She's just busy."

"No she's not." Silverpaw replied. "She stopped talking to me when she had nothing to do in her training."

"You can try talking to her at the next gathering." Strongheart said, "Come on it's getting late."

Strongheart made sure Silverpaw had gone to bed, then he went to Palestar's den. He scratched on the stone wall, and a pale yellow lioness poked her head out of the cave.

"Strongheart?" Palestar asked. "What is it?"

"I need to speak with you." Strongheart said, "Alone."

"Very well, come in."

Strongheart walked into the cave and sat next to Palestar in the back of the den.

"What is it?" Palestar asked.

"I have a problem." Strongheart said. "It's about Silverpaw and Stripedpaw."

"What about them?"

"The Clan has begun to insault them."

"So?"

"Your not even the least bit concerned about your grandcubs?"

"If I was I would have killed my daugther before they were born."

"Mother, if you don't do something soon they will go to join TigerClan and tell them all of our secrets!"

"Then tell them the truth."

"I was hoping that you would."

"You brought up the matter it's your choice to do something about it."

Strongheart was shocked. His mother had not acted like this before Pureheart died. Pureheart had been the deputy of LionClan, before she gave birth to two half-bred cubs, Silverpaw and Stripedpaw.

Strongheart walked out of the den and he went out into the forest. He walked to the CheetahClan border, where there was a clearing with a large flat rock in the middle of it.

He sat on the rock and watched the half moon rise above the trees. He must have stayed there that night, because when he woke up he saw he was sleeping on top of the flat rock.

The decided to go and hunt before he returned to camp. He caught a few rabbits and a deer, and he dragged the pile back to the cave where he found Silverpaw and Stripedpaw sitting outside the cave talking.

"Silverpaw, Stripedpaw." Strongheart yeowled to the apprentices, "Want to give me a paw with this?"

The two apprentices both grabbed one of the rabbits and they walked into the camp. Strongheart placed the deer in the pile then he turned to the two apprentices.

"Stay here a minute." he said, walking to a dark lion who had just come out of the nursery. "Darkone."

"Yes, Strongheart?" the dark lion replied.

"I was wondering if you'd let me take Stripedpaw off your paws for the day." Strongheart said, "So you spend some time with, Oakpelt and Maplecub."

"Sure," Darkone replied, "Thanks!"

"No problem." Strongheart said, "You'll have him back by sun rise tomorrow."

"Thanks." the dark lion said again, as he turned back to the nursery.

Strongheart walked back to the two apprentices, who were both looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Come on." he told them walking out of camp.


	3. Chapter 2

They ran after him and they walked through the forest to the lake. They sat there for a few moments in silence then Strongheart began to talk.

"About eight moons ago," he said, "A great warrior of TigerClan, Greeneye, drownded himself after his brother was band from their Clan."

"Greeneye?" Stripedpaw echoed. "Is that name supposed to mean something to us?"

"It should." Strongheart said, "But, I know that it doesn't."

"Then why did you say it for?"

"Because, there is something very important I need to tell you two."

"Like what?"

"You know how the cats in the Clans have been glaring at you when you pass them?"

"Yeah." The two apprentices said together.

"Well, it's because of your blood."

"What do you mean?" Silverpaw asked. "The other lions don't like us cause we're lions?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Your not real lions."

"Not real lions?" Stripedpaw asked.

"You're what's known as a liger."

"What's that?"

"The cross between a lion and a tiger."

"You mean that we're half LionClan and half TigerClan?"

"Yes."

"That's why we're so different isn't it?"

"Do you mean your pelts?"

"Yes."

"Yes that's why your different looking."

"And that's why the other lions wanted to kill us after Pureheart died?"

"Yes."

"But why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because I thought you'd both go to TigerClan."

"But why did you take us on as your children?"

"Because, your my neice and nephew."

"I knew we were different," Stripedpaw said, "I just didn't know what it was. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah," Strongheart replied, turning back to the forest, "Come on, Silverpaw."

"I'm going to stay here for a little while, okay?" Silverpaw responded.

"Yeah, sure." Strongheart said. He and Stripedpaw walked back into the forest.

Silverpaw looked down into the water and looking back up at her was a silver lioness with dark blue eyes. She had never noticed that she wasn't yellow, but now she did and it began to rip her heart out.

"Never did figure out how you were a silver lioness." A voice beside her said, "But now I see how it came to be."

Silverpaw looked up and saw a young tiger sitting at the lake shore. His bright green eyes watching the silver lioness.

"Who are you?" Silverpaw asked, backing away. She had never met a tiger before and she wasn't sure what this one wanted with her.

"My name is Shortpaw." the tiger said, "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Why would you want to talk with me?" Silverpaw asked.

"Because I needed your advice on something." Shortpaw responded, "Something that you can answer."

"Okay." Silverpaw replied, "What did you want to ask?"

"Have you seen any sign of your father?" the tiger asked.

"My father? I never knew him."

"Then I might have been wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"I had a dream recently." he said, "But I shouldn't tell you, since it doesn't concern you."

"You can tell me." Silverpaw said, "I can keep secrets you know."

"Alright." Shortpaw replied, "I was standing at the top of a hill, looking down into a valley. I saw to figures in the clearing. One was a tiger the other a lioness."

"At first I thought it was Swiftstar and Palestar," he continued, "But then they began to fight, and I could see that the two were the same age. And then the thought came to me, that they might be, Stripefur and Pureheart, fighting over their cubs."

"My mother wouldn't fight anyone she loved." Silverpaw said. "She was too kingd-hearted."

"I know." Shortpaw mewed. "But now I'm thinking that mabye it was Stripefur and Pureheart's _cubs _who were fighting."

"You mean my brother and I?" Silverpaw asked. "Why would we fight?"

"I don't know." Shortpaw said, "But I shouldn't be talking to at all."

"Are you coming to the gathering in two nights?"

"I should think so," Shortpaw replied, "I am the Medicine Cat apprentice."

"If you have anymore visions please tell me, then." Silverpaw mewed. She turned and walked back to the forest. At the egde she looked back through the trees and saw that the tiger was still sitting by the shore.

'Is this how Pureheart felt, when she first met Stripefur?' She thought in her mind, as she turned away and walked towards the fish pond.


	4. Chapter 3

Over the next few moons, Silverpaw grew bigger and stronger then of the other apprentices except for Stripedpaw.

She and her brother were both given their warrior names, Silverfur and Stripedtail, just after the end of leaf-bare.

She walked out of camp and was about to go hunt some deer, when she caught sight of her brother. The liger had begun growning a mane last moon so he looked more like a lion in the shadows.

Silverfur sniffed the air and smelled TigerClan. She crept towards Stripedtail and found a patrol of tigers talking to Stripedtail.

"Did you finish her off?" the tigeress asked.

"Yes," Stripedtail answered, "There is no way that she'll tell LeopardClan that you were there."

"I hope that Silverfur doesn't suspect that you killed her friend." the younger tiger hissed. "And Rustpaw."

'Rustpaw?' Silverfur thought to herself, 'He went missing only a few nights ago.'

Silverfur went back to the camp and found Strongheart.

"Strongheart." Silverfur mewed softly, "I've got to tell you something!"

"Can it wait?" Strongheart asked, "I was about to go speak with Palestar and-"

"Can I come with you?" Silverfur asked, "It's something you both should hear."

"Alright."

Strongheart scratched on the rock next to Palestar's den then he walked inside. Silverfur went in behind him and sat next to her former mentor.

Palestar looked up from her rabbit. She looked at Strongheart then Silverfur then Strongheart again.

"Why have you brought _that_ in here?" Palestar hissed, "You know I don't want her in here."

"I know but she says she has something to tell us." Strongheart said, "Go ahead, Silverfur."

"I saw Stripedtail talking to a TigerClan patrol in our territory!" Silverfur said.

"TigerClan?" Strongheart asked.

"But thats not all," Silverfur said, "I heard them say that Stripedtail had killed Firetounge and Rustpaw!"

"Do you have any proof of this?" Palestar asked.

"Other then my own word, no."

"Then get out of my sight."

Silverfur backed away and walked outside. She knew that Palestar would never listen to her, but she had to try.

Silverfur walked out of camp and walked to the egde of the lake. She sat on the sandy bank and looked across the lake towards the LeoperdClan camp along the shore. The wind was blowing from the other side of the lake and she could smell sadness and anger from their camp.

'Firetounge, Rustpaw' Silverfur thought to herself, 'I hope that your journey into the stars is a safe one.'

"Silverfur." a voice said behind her. "What's wrong?"

Silverfur turned to see Shortpaw, the Medicine Cat apprentice of TigerClan.

"Hello Shortpaw." Silverfur responded, "Nothings wrong."

"Yes there is, I can tell." Shortpaw mewed as he sat on his side of the bank. "It's about Rustpaw, isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Silverfur asked.

"Blackpatch and I found his body not too far from the border into the mountains." Shortpaw replied.

"So he is dead." Silverfur mewed softly. A single tear fell down her silver muzzle. "I didn't want to believe it."

"Believe that he might have died?"

"That he is dead and my brother killed him."

"Stripedtail?" Shortpaw asked, "Why would he kill an apprentice?"

"Because some tigers asked him to." Silverfur replied, "And he killed Firetounge as well."

Shortpaw sat in silence for a moment then he bowed his head and muttered a prayer of peace for Firetounge and Rustpaw.

"Do you think Stripedtail would do something like that?" Silverfur asked, "That he'd kill an apprentice and a warrrior?"

"If his mind is evil, yes." Shortpaw replied, "A cat can do anything, if he his evil enough."

"Have you had anymore dreams?" Silverfur asked, "About the two fighting cats?"

"A few more dreams." Shortpaw replied, "One where the lioness won and killed the tiger and the forest was pure. The other where the tiger killed the lioness and all of the forest became a wasteland of blood covered trees."


	5. Chapter 4

Silverfur guessed that what Shortpaw had said, was supposed to comfort her, but it didn't. She walked back to camp, but instead of going to the camp she went to flat rock.

As she approached the rock she could see another lion was already there. She smelled the air and found it to be Strongheart. Silverfur stepped into the small clearing and Strongheart lifted his head.

"Silverfur?" Strongheart mewed, "Don't tell me you're trying to kick Stripedtail out of LionClan."

"I'm not." Silverfur replied. She jumpped on top of the rock and gazed towards the rising moon. "I think something is going to happen."

"Like what?" Strongheart asked.

"I don't really know." Silverfur answered, "The Medicine Cat apprentice of TigerClan spoke to me a few moons ago."

"Why would a tiger speak to you?"

"He told me he had had a dream."

"Why would he tell you?"

"Because in the dream he could see a tiger and a lioness fighting." Silverfur mewed, "He thought it was our two leaders, but then he thought it was Pureheart and Stripefur fighting over Stripedtail and I."

"Pureheart didn't fight."

"I know. But then he thought that maybe it was Stripedtail and I who were fighting."

"Why would you two fight?"

"I'm not sure." Silverfur responded, "But I think Stripedtail will leave LionClan and join TigerClan by the end of green-leaf."

"But you and I are all he has as family, why would he leave that?"

"I think that he will join them when Swiftstar and Longclaw die in the next battle."

"What battle?"

"The battle between TigerClan and LeoperdClan," Silverfur replied, "For the death of Firetounge."

"She did die, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"And Rustpaw?"

"Shortpaw and Blackpatch found him not to far from their border with the mountains."

Strongheart sat in silence while Silverfur wished that Stripedtail had never met those tigers.

"We should go." Strongheart said, jumping off the rock. "Tonight is the night that Maplecub, Redcub and Smallcub become apprentices."

Silverfur nodded, and the two of them walked through the forest. They came to the cave and walked through it just in time to see Palestar jump onto the rock legde.

"Cats of LionClan!" she roared, "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey meet here around the rock legde!"

The lions and lionesses gathered around and in the front were Maplecub, Redcub and Smallcub.

"Maplcub, Redcub and Smallcub." Palestar said, "Do you promise to up hold to the warrior code and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." the three cubs mewed together.

"Then you shall be known as Maplepaw, Redpaw and Smallpaw." Palestar said. The Clan began to call out the three new apprentices' names'. "Darkone, will you take Redpaw as your apprentice and teach him the ways of the warrior?"

"Yes, Palestar." the black lion responded.

"Strongheart, you raised Silverfur and Stripedtail from cubs after their mother died." Palestar said, "Will you take Smallpaw as your next apprentice and teach him all that you know?"

"I'd be happy to, Palestar!" Strongheart exclaimed.

"Silverfur." Palestar said, "Strongheart was not only your mentor but also your kin. Will you take Maplepaw as your first apprentice and teach her what Strongheart taught you?"

"Yes, Palestar." Silverfur replied, stunned.

'Why did she chose me?' Silverfur thought to herself.

"Sugarpaw and Ruffpaw." Palestar said the two apprentices in the middle of the group. "The time has come for you both to become warriors."

"Do you promise to up hold the warrior code and protect the Clan even at the cost of your life?" Palestar asked.

"I do!" Sugarpaw and Ruffpaw exclaimed.

"Then you shall be known as Sugartail and Ruffpelt."

The Clan began to mew out the two new warriors' names'. Palestar turned to Stripedtail who was sitting in the back of the group.

"Stripedtail," Palestar mewed, "It has come to my attention, that you have been speaking with tigers."

"I have not." Stripedtail lied.

"Don't lie to me." Palestar snarled, "I sent a patrol to check out the mountian border and do you want to guess who they found?"

"No."

"They found Rustpaw!" Palestar roared.

"Rustpaw!" Sugartail asked, "Is he here?"

"No." Palestar replied, "Do you know why he isn't here, Stripedtail?"

"N-no."

"Because _you_ killed him!"

Sugartail and Ruffpelt looked at Stripedtail then they both ran off into the warroir den. Stripedtail had always been good friends to Sugartail and Ruffpelt, but now they hated his guts for killing their brother.

"I also have found out, that a young warrior from LeoperdClan had seen you kill Rustpaw." Palestar said, "And you killed her as well!"

"No!" Stripedtail exclaimed.

"You killed Firetounge of LeoperdClan!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Palestar roared, "And I have the power to band you from my Clan!"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me!" Palestar snarled, "Stripedtail, I am banishing you from LionClan. Get out of my sights!"

Stripedtail stared at the lioness, then he jumpped clear over the crowd of lions and slash Palestar in her neck. Palestar fell off the legde, there was a loud snap and Silverfur knew that Palestar's neck was broken.

Stripedtail raised his claw and was about to finish the lioness off. Silverfur jumpped on Stripedtail and pinned him to the ground. Stripedtail sturggled but Silverfur held him down.

"Let me go Silverfur!" Stripedtail yeowled, "This is for the good of both of us!"

"To kill our leader!" Silverfur snraled

"To set us free of her grasp!"

"You're even dumber then I thought you were!"

"Get off!"

"No! You've pushed me around for far too long!"

Stripedtail snarled at her. Strongheart, Darkone and Blackmane dragged Stripetail out of the cave and Silverfur ran to Palestar.

"Palestar!" Silverfur exclaimed, "Your bleeding! Maplepaw get Ashtail!"

The apprentice ran to the small cave and came out a moment later with Ashtail right behind her. Ashtail looked over the lioness then looked up at Silverfur.

"There is nothing I can do." he mewed.

"Palestar, it's Silverfur." Silverfur mewed.

"Silverfur." Palestar coughed. "I wish for you to do something."

"Anything, Palestar." Silverfur replied.

"I want you to get Strongheart and Darkone and Blackmane back in here quickly."

Silverfur ran out of the the cave and found the three lions coming back.

"Palestar wants to speak with you three!" Silverfur called, "Quickly she's dying!"

The three ran past her and into the cave. Silverfur ran inside after them and found the three sitting around their leader listening to what she had to say.

After a few moments, Strongheart motioned for Silverfur to approach. Silverfur walked over to them and sat next to Strongheart.

"Silverfur." Palestar coughed, "I have asked my three oldest warriors and they have agreed with me. Will you be my deputy for the last few minutes of my last life and become the leader after me?"

"I..." Silverfur spattered, looking from Palestar to Strongheart.

"Don't worry, I won't mind." Strongheart whispered.

"Yes, Palestar. I will." Silverfur mewed.

Palestar smiled and glanced around at the four cats.

"Silverfur, you may be new to the world of a deputy and leader," Palestar coughed. "but if you ask any of these three, they'll help you in any way they can."

"Mother..." Strongheart mewed, "Don't leave us please."

"I'm sorry Strongheart, but it is my time to leave." Palestar replied, "I shall go and see Blackpelt and Pureheart and Mistcub, and tell them how much you miss...them...Good...bye...Strongheart..."

Palestar closed her eyes and a few last breathes escaped her, before she become motionless.

"Why, Strongheart?" Silverfur asked, "Why did she pick me and not keep you as her deputy?"

"Ashtail had a dream were a young lioness and a tiger were fighting in the clearing where the flat rock is." Strongheart responded, "The lioness beat the tiger and the voice of the young lioness said, 'I am Silverstar, leader of LionClan and StarClan.'."

"StarClan?" Silverfur asked, "I can't rule over StarClan."

"We're not sure yet." Ashtail responded, "But one thing is for sure, you will be known as Silverstar in just a few night falls."

Silverfur didn't reply, but dipped her head in respect for the old lion. She looked around her and found that many of the lions and lionesses were still waiting to hear what was happening.

Strongheart motioned towards the rock legde and nudged Silverfur with his paw. She looked at him as if to say she wasn't ready, but then she got to her paws and leaped onto the legde.

"Cats of LionClan!" she roared, "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey meet around the rock legde!"

The lions and lionesses walked out of the dens and gathered around the legde looking around wondering why Strongheart wasn't speaking to them.

"We have bad news," she said, "Palestar has died."

"But she had two lifes left didn't she?" Goldenlight asked.

"She only had one." Silverfur replied. "But before she died, she spoke with Strongheart, Darkone and Blackmane. They-"

"If she spoke with _them_ why are _you_ talking to us!" Oakpelt snarled.

"Because, Palestar and the others decided to name me the deputy."

"You!" Longtail snarled, "Why would she pick a half-breed over a pure blood lion!"

"Don't speak to your leader that way, Longtail!" Strongheart snarled, turning towards the pale lion. "What Silverfur says is what must be done!"

"If any of you have an objection you'd better keep to yourself or speak to Strongheart about it!" Silverfur roared. "Ashtail and I shall leave in two days to speak with StarClan."

"Strongheart, Darkone, Blackmane, Ashtail and I shall sit in vigil tonight." She continued, "You should pay your last resepcts to Palestar before you go to your nests."

She jumpped off the legde and sat beside Strongheart. She watched as the other lions and lionesses paid their last resepcts to their leader. Silverfur began to wonder about Stripedtail and what he would do next.

'Whatever he's going to do,' she thought looking up towards the starry night sky, 'I just hope the Clan gets through it alright.'


	6. Chapter 5

Silverfur and Ashtail walked along the side of the marsh lands. It was almost sun set and Silverfur had worried that Stripedtail might attack them.

The walked through the forest and came to a small cave. They walked inside and came out into a large cavern, where a large pool of water stood.

Ashtail sat next to the pool and slipped his paws into the water. Silverfur did the same and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Silverfur opened her eyes and founf herself sitting by the lake shore. As she faced the water, she felt no wind and heard nothing other then her own heartbeat.

A fog came from the lake and surrounded her. From the mist came nine cats, a leoperd, a cheetah, a tiger and six lions.

Silverfur could name each of the cats. Firetounge, her friend from LeoperdClan. Quickpace, the former CheetahClan deputy. Smokepaw, the young apprentice from TigerClan. Palestar, Watereye, Rustpaw and Goldfur, all from LionClan. Her mother Pureheart was among them, and a young cub that Silverfur had not seen before was there too.

"Silverfur." Palestar mewed, "Are you ready to recieve your nine lives?"

"Yes." Silverfur responded.

Firetounge came up to Silverfur and smiled.

"With this life, I give you friendship." the leoperd said, "Use it to make friends among the young and the old."

Silverfur felt a sharp pain flow from her nose to her tail tip. The next was Quickpace.

"With this life, I give you peace." he mewed, "Use it to help others in need, like you did for me."

Silverfur's pelt tingeled as the pain came again. Smokepaw stepped up and looked up at the silver lioness with her amber eyes.

"With this life, I give you understanding." she said, "Use it to bring your Clan to happiness."

The next was Palestar. The pale golden lioness looked the same as she did just the night before.

"With this life, I give you wisdom." she said, "Use it to bring your Clan to safty."

Palestar backed away and said nothing more. Watereye came next.

"With this life, I give you courage." Watereye mewed, "Use it to led your Clan to victory."

The next was Rustpaw, his ginger coat was some what tangled and he was missing one of his ears, but other then that he looked the same as he always did.

"With this life, I give you hope." he mewed, "Use it for the injured lions of your Clan."

Rustpaw backed away and Goldpelt stepped up. He had been Palestar's mate, but he died about a moon after Silverfur and Stripedtail were born.

"With this life, I give you a calm mind."he said, "Use it to keep from panicing under pressure."

Goldpelt's green eyes glicened with happiness. He backed away and Pureheart stepped up.

"With this life, I give you love." Pureheart mewed. "Use it to show your feelings to the one you care for."

The young cub walked up and Silverfur could now see that it was a silver lioness with a striped tail and white paws.

"With this life, I give you memories." she said, "Use them to tell stories to your cubs."

At last the pain stopped and the cub said loud enough for all the forest to hear.

"I grant you with your leader name, Silverstar!" the cub mewed.

The mist became thin and thousands of other cats of all ages and Clans began calling out Silverstar's new name.

The laughter stopped and all the cats, except for the nine who had given Silverstar her nine lives left. The shape of a tiger stepped into the clearing in the mist and it stood watching them.

"Silverstar, you must find Stripefur and bring him into your Clan." the cub said.

"Stripefur?" Silverstar asked. "My father?"

"Yes." the cub said, "If you don't all the cats of the forest shall become nothing but dead bodies. Just like I was."

"Who are you?" Silverstar asked.

"You can't tell who I am?" the cub answered, "It's no surprise, but I should tell you anyway. I am Whitecub, your sister."

* * *

The mist became thick again and Silverstar opened her eyes to see she was lying next to the pool. She stood up and walked out of the cave into the chill of the night air.

'A sister...I had a sister...?' Silverstar thought to herself. 'And my father is alive? How is that even possible?'


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

"Silverfur?" Ashtail's voice came from inside the cave. "Is something wrong?" 

"No, nothing Ashtail." Silverstar replied, turning to the older lion. "But it's Silverstar now."

"Then we'll be on our way."

Ashtail and Silverstar walked through the forest, but Silverstar thought about the dream she had had. If what Whitecub said was true, then their father was still alive. And if that true, then was the tiger in the dream Stripefur or was it Stripedtail, seeking revenge on her?

She shook her head and found that they had reached the flat rock. Silverstar leaped onto it and looked up towards the sky.

"There is something bothering you, isn't there?" Ashtail asked.

"Yes." Silverstar responded.

"In the dream from StarClan?"

"Yes."

"You saw the young white pawed cub, didn't you?"

Silverstar felt as if her thoart were as dry as sand. She nodded and looked down at the dark lion.

"She told you her name?"

"Yes. Whitecub."

"And who she was in your life?"

"Is it true, Ashtail?" Silverstar asked. "Did I have a sister? Was it Whitecub?"

"Yes." Ashtail replied, "She was the smallest of you three. She wasn't strong enough to survive."

"Where is her grave?"

"You're standing near it."

Silverstar looked towards the small pile of dirt at the egde of CheetahClan territory. She had never bothered to sniff towards it, but she did so now and it smelt of rotten flesh.

"After Whitecub died, Strongheart would come out her and visit with her every night." Ashtail said. "But after Pureheart died, all his time was taken up by you and Stripedtail."

"I want to make Strongheart my deputy."

"That is your choice to make." Ashtail mewed, turning towards the camp. "You are the new LionClan leader after all."

Silverstar followed after Ashtail and they vanished from sight. A shadow stepped into the clearing and a tall tiger sniffed at the pile of dirt.

"I am sorry, Whitecub." he growled, "I let you and your older brother and sister down."

He stepped from the shade of the trees and stepped on top of the flat rock. His ginger pelt shined like flames and his black stripes were as dark as a raven feather.

His yellow eyes looked after the silver ligeress and the dark lion. He had waited for a long time to meet the female liger, and he didn't intend to stop searching now.

* * *

Silverstar woke to find Strongheart entering her den. It had been a few days since she and Ashtail had returned from the Moonpool, and Silverstar named Strongheart as her deputy. 

"Strongheart?" Silverstar yawned, "What is it?"

"We've caught a tiger in our territory." Strongheart replied, "He claims to know you."

"A tiger?" Silverstar asked, "Is he young?"

"Not more then ten moons old."

"Did you chase him off?"

"Not yet."

"Good, I'll speak with him."

Silverstar got to her feet and walked with Strongheart outside to find the dawn patrol and Shortpaw sitting in the clearing.

"Shortpaw?" Silverstar asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak with you." Shortpaw replied, "Alone."

"We'll speak in my den."

Silverstar led the way into her den and she sat on her nest. The dawn patrol came in as well and Silverstar lashed her tail at them. They bowed and left without a word.

"What is it that you neede to speak with me about?" Silverstar asked.

"I've been picking up the scent of a tiger near the border with the lake."

"So?" Silverstar asked, "You live in _TigerClan _after all"

"I know, but this is a tiger that I havn't smelled in a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really sure but, I'd know his scent from anywhere." Shortpaw mewed, looking into Silverstar's eyes, "It was the scent of Stripefur!"

"What? Stripefur? Here?"

"His scent crossed over all of our stretch of the lake and into yours." Shortpaw said, "That's why I was in your territory."

"Thank you for telling me this, Shortpaw." Silverstar said, "I'll escort you back to your territory."

"And I've had another dream." Shortpaw mewed, "But this time it was two tigers fighting and the larger had the smaller on the ground-"

"You can tell me on the way."

Silverstar stepped outside the den with Shortpaw right behind. The patrol looked up from their food, but Silverstar told them she'd take Shortpaw home.

They ran through the forest and came to the lake. Silverstar sniffed the air and scented a tiger. Shortpaw left towards his side of the border and Silverstar followed the scent.

She went along the lake, through the forest and emerged into the clearing where the flat rock stood. On top of the rock sat the tiger. He had his back turned and he was looking up towards the grave of Whitecub.

* * *

"I thought you'd come." the tiger said. "I've waited a long time to meet you." 

"What are you doing in LionClan territory?" Silverstar hissed.

"Now, now there's no need to get angry."

The tiger turned and Silverstar could see that he had bright yellow eyes. A scratch across his face made him look dangerous, but his expresion was one of sadness.

"You have the same eyes as Pureheart did." he said, "And her almost ghostly pelt."

"What would you know?" Silverstar asked.

"I know, because I am your father, Stripefur."

"My father died moons ago!" Silverstar snarled, "After he was band from TigerClan!"

"I didn't die. Only made it look like that. How is your brother?"

Silverstar glared at the tiger but she said nothing. She didn't trust this tiger, but she could tell that he had the smell as the tiger she had met when she was a young cub.

"I didn't think you'd remember me." he said, his ear drooping.

"I remember some tiger!" Silverstar growled, "But I don't know why you came now after so long!"

"Woah, you've changed. You were the quiet one, now you're a leader..."

"No thanks to you!"

"Come now why are you so angry with me?"

"You left us!"

"I had no choice!"

Silverstar glared at him. He glared back, then he jumpped from the rock and looked into her eyes. Silverstar couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She rubbed her muzzle against his and tears rolled down her fur.

"It's okay." Stripefur soothed her. "I'm here now."

"It's been so hard." Silverstar moaned, "The other lions don't trust me even though I stopped Stripedtail from killing Palestar..."

"But she still died?"

"Yes."

"Then how are you the leader? I thought Strongheart was next."

"He was but at the last second Palestar named me as her deputy."

"That's like her."

"You knew her?"

"She didn't want me to visit when you were born, but I didn't listen to her."

"So that was you."

"Yes."

They talked for a long time and around dusk, Strongheart's scent came from the forest egde. Silverstar and Stripefur looked to see the dark lion walking from the shade of the trees.

"Silverstar, there you are!" Strongheart exclaimed, "I was getting worried-Stripefur!"

"Strongheart." Stripefur mewed in greeting. "How have you been?"

"I...I've been fine." Strongheart spattered, "I thought you were dead."

"No, just left the forest for a while."

"Silverstar, you've been talking to him since dawn." Strongheart said, "Lets go back to camp."

"Can't Stripefur come too?" Silverstar asked. "He looks like he hasn't had a good meal in a while."

"True. I havn't." Stripefur mewed.

"You're leader, Silverstar, you can do what you want." Strongheart said.

"Please come to the camp, Stripefur." Silverstar mewed, "I'm sure that some of the Clan would be happy to see you."

Stripefur looked at her for a moment then he purred. They walked into the forest and towards the camp.

* * *

**I know it's really late but I've been busy with updates and last bits of school!**


	8. Chapter 7

Silverstar sat in the center of the cave. Rain trickled through the crack in the stone roof and dripped onto Silverstar's fur, but she didn't care.

Stripefur had come and gone just the night before, long enough to see old friends, have a good meal and get a few moments of rest.

"Silverstar?" Maplepaw mewed. "Can we go hunting?"

"Yeah, sure." Silverstar replied. "Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go towards the lake?"

"Sure."

They walked out into the forest and walked towards the lake. They came out of the woods and entered into the valley where the lake sat.

Silverstar showed Maplepaw how to lurk in the tall grass and sneak up on prey. Just as she finished instructing the young lioness, a deer walked from the forest and to the lake shore.

"Now, try and catch that deer." Silverstar said, "And be very quiet."

Maplepaw crawled through the grass and was just a few tail lengths away when she leaped at it and broke it's neck in one swipe.

"Good job!" Silverstar exclaimed. "That was very good!"

"Thanks!" Maplepaw mewed.

"You can take that to the elders, then come right back."

"Yes, Silverstar!"

The lioness dragged the deer into the forest and vanished in the darkness. Silverstar walked to the egde of the lake and lapped up some water.

"Very good work you've done with that apprentice of yours." a voice said behind her.

She whirled around and found Stripedtail and Shortpaw standing a little farther away.

"Stripedtail!" Silverstar snarled.

"Stripedstar."

"Shortpaw, what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see you, when Stripedstar caught me..."

"I came to see what he was doing. You know how dangerous the forest can be with all those lions around." Stripedstar said.

"Mouse-brain, you're part lion!" Silverstar snarled.

"But I'm part tiger too. Just as you are."

"What do you want?"

"Want? Why my dear sister, you should know better then any cat. I just want you to leave LionClan and join TigerClan."

"I'd rather die before I joined a band of traitors!"

"Silverstar!" Maplepaw's voice came from the top of the hill. "The elders are happy now, can we-"

"Maplepaw stay back!" Silverstar roared. "Don't come down! Hide somewhere!"

"Silver...star?" Stripedstar asked, "So what happened? Strongheart died on the way to get his nine lives or something?"

"Palestar named me as her deputy at the last minute."

"What a shame that you had to become the leader...then I suppose there'd only be one thing to make angry enough to try and kill me."

Stripedstar sped up the hill, Silverstar ran right behind him. He ran for a thicket of brambles and he leaped into it. There was a yeowl and a moment later Stripedstar crawled out with Maplepaw's limp body in his jaws.

"Maplepaw!" Silverstar yeowled.

"Think you can handle the pain of seeing your own apprentice die?"

"You murderer!"

"Murderer...Yes that is a nice title for the leader of all four Clans...Stripedstar the Murderer!"

"You've gone crazy!"

"No, Silverstar, it's you who has gone crazy. Oh, before I forget, here's your apprentice."

Stripedstar droped Maplepaw on the ground and he turned and ran back into TigerClan territory.

"Silverstar..." Shortpaw mewed. "I'm sorry..."

"It...It wasn't your fault..."

"Yes it was. If I had waited and gone when I was supposed to gather herbs none of this would have happened..."

"Did you have another dream?"

"Yes. In the dream you and Stripedstar were fighting on a rainy night, but a third cat came, a tiger. He tried to help in the battle but Stripedstar killed him in one blow. Then you killed Stripedstar and took all of his nine lives in one hit."

"Thank you for telling me...now I know what to do."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Care to share?"

"Not yet...first I have to wait for the rainy night to come."

"Then what?"

"When a rainy day comes tell Stripedstar that I have asked to speak with him at the Flatrock."

"What if he doesn't go?"

"Then say it on the next rainy night and the next until he goes. I'll be waiting."

Shortpaw ran back into TigerClan's forest and Silverstar picked up Maplepaw's body and dragged her back to camp.


	9. Chapter 8

Silverstar sat on the Flatrock, waiting for Stripedstar to come. It was almost moon high but the moon was hiden behind the rain clouds.

Stripedstar steped into the clearing. His pelt glowed with rain drops, but his eyes were fixed on Silverstar.

"Have you sent for me to end your pain?" he asked.

"If only it were that simple." Silverstar responded. "I sent for you, so I could bring TigerClan out of DeathClan's grasp."

"DeathClan? The Clan of the demon cats?"

"Yes. I was told by our little sister that you were in alliance with the demons."

"Sister? We have no sister."

"Yes we did. Her name was Whitecub. She died shortly after we were born."

"That's a pity."

"You don't care that our sister died?"

"Should I?"

"You've changed. I can't even sniff out a bit of my brother in you."

"What are you talking about, Silverstar? I'm the same old Stripedtail."

"No you're not. You're Stripedstar, a traitor, liar and murderer who deserves nothing but to root in the depths of the earth!"

"I'm impressed. I never thought you'd grow up into such a warrior."

"Because you kept holding me back!"

"Silence!"

"You can't tell me what to do anymore!"

"Then I'll send you to DeathClan for jugdment!"

Stripedstar leaped at Silverstar. She jumped back and her feet touched the wet grass, sending her to the ground. Stripedstar raised his claw and was about to strike Silverstar, when he was bowled over by another tiger.

Silverstar got to her paws and found Stripefur and Shortpaw standing beside her.

"Shortpaw?" Silverstar asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I had another dream. It told me that I had to come and help."

"And it's a good thing too." Stripefur laughed. "If you want to save your leader anyway."

"Shortpaw...you traitor!" Stripedstar snarled. "I'll cut you in two!"

"No!" Silverstar hissed, pinning her brother to the ground. "You're not going to kill another innocent cat!"

"Ha! That apprentice of yours wasn't innocent, she was bound to a fate of pain!"

"You mouse-brained idiot! She was my first apprentice!"

"Does that matter?"

Silverstar clawed at Stripedstar's neck, but he kicked her with his hind legs and sent her across the clearing. Stripefur leaped at Stripedstar and clawed his son's back.

"Stripefur!" Silverstar gasped.

Stripedstar turned around and slashed the older tiger's neck. Stripefur fell limply to the ground and didn't move.

"Stripefur!" Silverstar yeowled.

"Why should you morn for a cat who should have taken us in when our mother died?" Stripedstar asked. "He did nothing for us, but bring us into this cursed world!"

"You're wrong!"

"Then prove it! Prove that he did something for us!"

"He gave me strength!" Silverstar snarled, running at Stripedstar. "He gave me the strength to stand up to you!"

She began to claw and bite every bit of Stripedstar she got reach. Her brother yoewled and roared in pain, but could do nothing to fight back.

"He gave my courage!" Silverstar snarled. "And he gave me love!"

Stripedstar fell to the ground. He became limp, and he looked up and Silverstar.

"And did he give you something else, that I wasn't given?" he asked.

"He gave me strength, couarge, love and freedom."

"But you see, now my destiny can start...as DeathClan's...leader..."

Stripedstar took a final breath then nothing. Silverstar ran to Stripefur, to find he was also dead.

* * *

"Silverstar!" a voice behind her exclaimed. "Silverstar! The time has come!"

"What?" Silverstar asked, turning around. A white lioness stood on top of Whitecub's grave.

"It is time for you to join StarClan and keep the demons from entering the world."

"Now? But there is still something I want to have!"

"What is it?"

"A cub."

"You want to have a child?"

"Yes."

"I can arrange that. I can keep the demons away for a few moons. That should give you enough time to have your cubs."

"Thank you, Whitecub."

"I'll see you soon!"

Whitecub vanished into mist, and Shortpaw looked at Silverstar.

"You want to have a cub?" he asked.

"More then anything." Silverstar replied.

"You might want to ask Longtail. I've seen how he looks at you at the gatherings."

"Maybe I will..."

"So what will you do now?"

"Have cubs...then join StarClan however way they want it."

"I guess this is good-bye..."

"Why should it be?"

"We are of differnet Clans...and I'm a medicine cat..."

"That doesn't make it any different to me."

"You'd rather-?"

"I'd rather have you for a mate then Longtail..."

The two sat on the Flatrock and waited for the moon to shine through the trees. They had feelings for each other, but Silverstar knew that one day she wouldn't be here. Would that hurt Shortpaw more, or would not having his cubs be worse?

* * *

"Strongheart!" Silverstar called from the nursery.

"Silverstar?" Strongheart asked, poking his head into the cave.

"Tell Ashtail I need him!"

"Right away!"

Silverstar sat on her nest. Her cubs Firecub, Whitecub and Maplecub played with Sugartail's cubs Ruffcub and Littlecub. Silverstar knew that it'd been alone a few moons since she'd killed Stripedstar, but she had only been given a few moons to have cubs.

Ashtail and his apprentice, Willowpaw entered the den and Ashtail began to look over Silverstar.

"Silverstar...your dying." he said.

"How much longer do I have?" she asked.

"Why are you so concerned? You've got nine lives!" Willowpaw exclaimed.

"I don't care. How long?"

"A few minutes." Ashtail replied.

"Firecub, Whitecub, Maplecub come here."

The three cubs came up to their mother, each looking confused.

"Mother?" the ginger lion asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you sick?" the brown lioness asked.

"Do we get to become apprentices yet?" the white lioness asked.

"No...I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and how much your father loves you." Silverstar responded.

"But you tell us that everyday!"

"I know...but this time...I mean it."

* * *

Silverstar closed her eyes, but when she opened them again, she found herself in her den, not the nursery. She walked out into the clearing and found that it was more then twice as large.

Cats of all colors, shapes, sizes and ages were gathered in the clearing around the leader's den. As she came into the light from the crack in the roof, the cats roared, laughed and cheered.

* * *

Rain fell through out the forest. The lions and lionesses of LionClan had gone back to camp after they had buried their old leader. But Strongstar, Whitecub, Firecub and Maplecub still sat beside the mound of dirt.

"Why did she have to die, Strongstar?" Whitecub asked.

"Why couldn't she have stayed with us?" Firecub asked.

"StarClan was calling for her." Strongstar replied. "She was to join them sooner or later."

"But why now!" Maplecub asked. "Why not after we were made apperntices!"

"She had a destiny to become leader of StarClan."

"Is...is our father still alive?" Firecub asked.

"That is a story for later." Strongstar said, "We should go before Sugartail gets worried."

"She's not our mother." Whitecub snarled.

The three cubs walked walked to the egde of the clearing. Strongstar looked down at the mound of dirt one last time, and he felt worse now then he every had in his life. Silverstar and Pureheart had been the only lionesses he had loved, and now they were both gone.

"Good-bye, Silverstar." Strongstar mewed. "We'll meet again in StarClan."


End file.
